


Four-Thirty in the Morning

by mapcake



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapcake/pseuds/mapcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Korra and Asami's high school volleyball teams are forced to spend a four hour bus ride with a bunch of junior high kids. It is four-thirty in the morning and they won't shut up. Korra contemplates brutally murdering a child, and it turns out Asami isn't much of a morning person, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four-Thirty in the Morning

Usually, Korra doesn’t mind kids. She goes over to Tenzin’s place a couple times every week to babysit his kids, and even though they can be somewhat troublesome, for the most part, Korra’s pretty fond of kids.  Right now, however, Korra wants nothing more than to brutally murder every single kid on this bus, because it is four-thirty in the fucking morning, and these kids _will not shut up._

Last week, when Coach Lin had told the senior volleyball teams that they wouldn’t be able to get the comfortable greyhound bus for the four hour trip to the tournament due to cost issues, Korra suggested sharing buses with the junior high volleyball teams down the block. At the time, it seemed like the perfect solution to their problem.  Boy, was she wrong.

The bus was pretty rowdy when it left school, which Korra had expected since it was their first out of town tournament. Her school’s volleyball teams had calmed down after about ten minutes, since the boys had a game at ten-thirty, and the girls had one at eleven, so they wanted to get some sleep. The junior high teams were still pretty loud after twenty minutes, which had irked Korra, but she'd put up with it. _They’ll quiet down soon enough,_ she told herself.

But it’s been almost an hour since then, and they _still_ haven’t calmed down. To make matters worse, the two kids sitting behind Korra and Asami won’t stop moving and hitting the back of their seats, either. Korra is a hair’s breadth away from turning around and shoving her fist up their inconsiderate asses; if it weren’t for Asami’s sleeping head resting on her shoulder, they’d be dead meat.

The boy behind her hits the back of her headrest, and Korra’s patience almost snaps. She takes a deep breath and tightens her grip on her armrest.

“Who is the little brat that keeps hitting the back of my seat?” she asks coldly, shifting a little so she can glare at them in the gap between the seats. “Because if you don’t stop I will _end you_.”

“Wow, _someone’s_ on their period,” the kid mutters. His friend starts to laugh beside him, but another sharp glare from Korra has them both looking away and grumbling quietly. Korra lets out a ragged, frustrated sigh. The other junior high kids are still pretty noisy, but at least the seat bumping stopped. Korra turns her music up a couple notches, closes her eyes, and tries to sleep.

Korra teeters on the edge of sleep and wakefulness for the next little while, her head drooping sideways to rest on top of Asami’s. Then suddenly, the boy behind Asami kicks her seat _hard_. Asami’s head jerks up, bashing into Korra’s, knocking one of Korra’s earbuds loose and making her swear loudly. Vaguely, she hears one of the coaches shout, “Hey! Language!” but Korra is seeing red. She’s about to whirl on those little shits when she feels Asami’s hand squeeze hers almost painfully tightly.

Korra looks over at Asami in confusion, but smirks when she sees the dark look on Asami’s face. Asami is _pissed_ , which means these brats are gonna get absolutely _slaughtered_ , so Korra takes a deep breath, pulls out her other earbud, and settles in to watch the show unfold.

Asami turns around slowly with a fake smile plastered on her face, and Korra shivers when she sees it; that’s the smile Asami uses on pushy guys hitting on her, right before she completely and utterly emasculates them.

“Hey, little boy,” Asami starts sweetly. “Can you and your friends please stop being such _fucking_ annoyances before I personally rip each of your sorry excuses for dicks off and shove them down your throats?” She grips her headrest with one hand, putting her freshly manicured claws for nails on display.

The boys snort at her, and one of them says, “Only if you jerk me off first, babe.” His teammates break out into huge whoops and howls, thumping their seats and reaching out to high five him.

Some of the boys from her school shout, “Shut the fuck _UP!_ ”, and one of her teammates starts to get out of her seat with a furious look in her eyes. Korra, though, just smirks wider, laughs internally, and thinks, _have fun in hell, shithead._

Before anyone else can do anything, Asami’s hand shoots out between the seats, and she grabs the boy’s crotch, twisting her hand and digging her nails in. The boy lets out a high pitched screech, and the cheers and laughter abruptly stops.

“Sorry, what was that?” Asami asks in the same icily sweet voice. She twists her hand harder, and boy practically sobs.

“I’m sorry!” he cries, flailing his arms. “We’ll shut up and stop moving!”

Asami releases her grip, and the boy whimpers softly, hands immediately going to cover his crotch. “Thank you for your cooperation,” she says, and then turns around and wipes her hand on the wall of the bus with a noise of disgust.

“Damn, Asami. You tell ‘em!” one of their teammates says with a low whistle.

“I don’t know why he made such a fuss,” Asami tells her with a shrug, voice raised just enough that Korra knows the kids are meant to hear her, too. “There wasn’t even anything big enough to grab on to, really.”

The high school kids break out into laughter, and the boys behind them shrink in their seats. Korra drapes her arm around Asami’s shoulders and kisses her with a grin, feeling Asami smile against her lips.

“Remind me to never piss you off, especially in the morning,” Korra says after they separate, eyes dancing with mirth. Asami reaches forward to high five two of her teammates with a roll of her eyes.

“Shut up, you goof,” she says as she sinks back into her seat. “Now move closer so I can sleep.”

Korra laughs, but complies. “Always so demanding,” she tuts as Asami nestles into her shoulder. Asami huffs and bumps Korra’s chin lightly with the top of her head, making Korra laugh again. She rests her head on top of Asami’s with a smile.

Korra’s eyes slide shut within minutes, and she falls asleep to the low hum of the bus’ heating system and nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> True story. I wrote this on my phone in a fit of rage while I was stuck on a bus for four hours with a bunch of junior high brats that would not stop moving and shouting at four-thirty in the fucking morning. The kid behind me kept hitting my headrest, and I don't know what the fuck she was doing, but once, her fingers touched my face and pulled my hair. She's lucky she's still alive.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
